D gray Swan princess
by KandasGirl4ver16
Summary: just as the title says KandaxOC
1. prolouge

Chapter one: Prologe

Once apon a time there were a pair of beautiful twins born in the kingdom of london. One a young boy named Allen and a young girl named Allena. They looked a bit different but were twins. Allen had white hair while Allena had black hair with faint white streaks. The father, King Mana was so proud to have such wonderful childern.

At the day of their birth, His close friend, the queen of the Japanese Kingdom, came with her 5 year old son. He had long dark navy hair that reached to his shoulders and gray eyes. His mother pushed him a bit forward and he continued towards the crib where the twins were at.

He looked at the small girl and smiled faintly as he pulled a golden locket on a silver chain. Allena looked at it then giggled as she grabbed onto it and Kanda softly tossed it at her. Allena giggled as she played with the necklace.

When Kanda gave her the necklace, Mana and Kanda's mother, Yuki, got the same idea. When they got a bit older they would meet every summer and which hopes they would fall in love. Then both the English country and Japanese Kingdom would be united.

One Stood in the way of their plans, The Noah sorrccror Tykki Miki. He planned for many years to over throw King Mana and take his kingdom for himself. But one day Tykki's plans were stopped and he was forbidden to step foot in his kingdom ever again.

When Tykki was banished he said," I'm not throught with you Mana!! Someday I'll get my powers back and when I do...Everything you own...Everything you love....Mine!!"

Mana just glared at him and motioned him to leave. Most people thought Mana was too kind to him. But as the years past Tykki's threat was forgotten. Then Focused on the day that Kanda and Allena would meet.


	2. This is my Idea

Chapter two: This is My Idea

The sounds of trumpets filled young 6 year old Allena's ears as she and her father came up to the giant Japanese palace that belonged to Queen Yuki and Prince Kanda. Allena wore a small pink kimono because Mana wanted to be respectful to Yuki and her hair went to her neck as the white streaks were slightly more visable. Her eyes were green like emeralds and she held her father as they galloped over to the radiant Queen Yuki and her son.

Kanda was behind her his arms crossed and his long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail and he wore a navy kimono and pants. Kanda kept his head turned away as Mana and Allena came to them and Mana said," Dear Yuki...As lovely as ever...And Who might this strapping young lad be? Young Prince Kanda No doupt..." He winked to her as he got of his horse.

Yuki bowed to him and said," Welcome to our Fair kingdom King Mana as to you young princess..." Allena was lifted off Mana's horse and placed on the ground as she shyly played with her hands. Mana smiled at her and pushed her forward.

Yuki smiled and said," Go on Kanda..."

"Mother..." he said not wanting to go.

"Kanda!" she said looking at him

Kanda then went forward as Allena did.

" Hello Princess Allena...I'm _very_ pleased to meet you" Kanda said with sarcasim in his voice.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Kanda" she said bowing politely as Kanda ran off. Yuki pointed back at her and he obeyed turning back to a slightly mad princess. Kanda took her hand and Allena glared at him as he kissed it then said," Yuck!" and wiped his mouth.

Kanda: _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

_I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box _

_[Allena looked at him and put up her fists and made Kanda back away]_

Allena: _He looks conceited _

Kanda: _What a total bummer _

Both: _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

_[The parents were trying to get the younger boy and girl to finish]  
_

Kanda _So happy you could come_

Allena _So happy to be here_

_[they gave each other flakily__ bows]  
_

Both _How I'd like to run_

Allena _This is not my idea_

Kanda _This isn't my idea_

Both _Of fun _

_[their inside and Allena and Kanda are fighting with wooden swords as Mana and Yuki talked]_

Queen Yuki _The children seem to get along quite nicely_

King Mana _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

Queen Yuki _My dear King William, that's my point precisely_

King Mana _It's such good parenting_

Queen Yuki _And politics_

_So happy we agree_

King Mana _I think we've got a deal_

Queen Yuki _Derek's quite a catch_

King Mana _This is my idea_

Queen Yuki _This is my idea_

Both _Of a match _

_[The children were fighting in front of them but they pulled away from each other]_

_[It's been couple a years now, Allena is now 9, she has longer hair and she had it in a low ponytail.]_

King Mana _Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep Kanda waiting_

Allena_ I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick_

_[Kanda's now 11, he has longer hair and it was in a high ponytail]_

Queen Yuki She soon will be arriving

Is that respect you're showing

_[Kanda was practicing swordsmenship with a real sword on a dummy that looked like Allena and he sliced the dummy's head off]_

Kanda _To make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick _

King Mana _One day Prince Kanda will be her intended_

Queen Yuki _Splendid _

_[Allena stayed on the ship but Kanda and his friend Lavi shot a tomato at her and she glared down at them]_

Kanda _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_

Allena _Hey fellas, wait up!_

Lavi _Quick, put on some speed_

Kanda _When picking teams_

_[Kanda and Lavi ran up to their treehouse and pulled up the ladder before Allena could come up]_

Lavi _Or friends_

Kanda _I never choose her_

Lavi _You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read_

_[Lavi then pulled out a sign that said _No girls_]_

Allena _This really isn't fair_

Boys _We really couldn't care_

Allena _Boys, it's all or none_

_[Allena kicked the beam that supported it and it fell down]_

_This is not my idea_

Boys _This isn't my idea_

Kids: _Of fun _

Chorus _Long before they met_

_Kanda and Allena_

_Were destined to be wedded_

_However anyone could see_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree_

_Was that the very thought of summertime_

_Was dreaded _

Kanda _She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

Lavi _I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up_

_[they were playing cards now]  
_

Kanda _I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten_

_[Kanda put his cards down]  
_

Allena _I think I've won again_

_[she put her cards down and she did won]  
_

Boys _Every time she's won_

Allena _This is my idea_

Kanda _This isn't my idea_

Both _Of fun_

Chorus _We need a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry_

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

King Mana _What if Allena doesn't go for the merger?_

Queen Yuki _Urge her! _

Both _For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September_

Kanda _All their pushing and annoying hints_

Allena _I've got bruises with their fingerprints_

Kanda _I can do much better I am sure_

Allena _He's so immature_

_[They turn to each other and they were completely different from what the remember]_

_[Allena was fairly tall but shorter then Kanda. Her black hair went to her neck and her eyes looked beautiful and she had beautiful curves that was complimented by a red and black kimono that hugged each of her curves perfectly]_

_[Kanda's hair was longer then the last time Allena saw it. His shoulders were broader, he had a more muscular appearance to him and he wore a dark gray kimono shirt and pants that complimented his navy hair]  
_

Allena _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

Kanda _She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_And somehow suddenly became a swan_

Allena _So happy to be here_

_[she bowed to him]  
_

Kanda _'Til now I never knew_

_[He did the same]  
_

Both _It is you I've been dreaming of_

Kanda _This is my idea_

Allena _This is my idea_

Chorus _What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion_

_This is my idea (This is my idea)_

_Such a good idea (Such a good idea)_

_What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion_

_This is exactly my idea_

_Of love_

_[in the center of the room Allena and Kanda danced together]  
_

Allena _This is my idea_

Kanda _This is my idea_

Both _This is my idea_

_Of love_

_[they pulled each other for a sweet and loving kiss]  
_


End file.
